Four Years Later
by LouisexAmsel
Summary: Basically, it's been four years since Elle left the BAU; and things just aren't panning out for her. She's finding herself drawn to an old friend in ways that she hadn't before...
1. An Awkward Encounter

1. An Awkward Encounter.

The desk in front of him seemed to be overflowing with paperwork, manila folders piled up as high as they could go right before his eyes, and all he had done was take a long weekend to be with Jack. Sighing, Aaron Hotchner sat down gingerly in his seat, and started pulling the folders towards him, hoping to make sense of everything before everyone else walked in. The words on the papers seemed to be blur, and even as he tried to wake himself up by drinking his coffee, nothing seemed to do the trick. Eventually giving up, Hotch pushed the folder away from him, and turned to look at the photographs on his desk instead. There were so many of Jack that without even profiling him, you instantly knew that he was the only thing that really mattered to him; especially after Haley.

The wounds from that were still raw, and although he tried not to let it affect his work, he was always conscious of the way that Prentiss looked at him, as though he was about to lose it any day. That wasn't entirely true, because Hotch didn't like to show that he was losing it, that was something that he kept completely to himself, as far away from the office as he possibly could. As his fingers brushed against an old photo of Jack and Haley, a small smile crossed flitted across his lips, making him ache all over again. The smile vanished as quickly as it had come as Hotch forced himself to get back to business, and pulled all of the files back towards him and made a conscious effort to get through them.

There were still so many of the folders that he hadn't touched, but as people began to rush along the corridor outside his office, Hotch realised that everyone else was arriving. Glancing up from the papers as a knock sounded upon the door, JJ held up another folder.

"We've got a case." She said grimly.

"All right, get everyone together; assuming that they're all there." He replied, and rose to his feet carefully.

"Everyone except Morgan, but he said that he'd be a few minutes late this morning anyway."

"We can start without him if we need to." Following her out of his office, Hotch closed the door behind him, and followed her down the stairs into the conference room just as Morgan came into the bullpen.

"Case?" He called, and followed them immediately as JJ nodded in response to his words.

By the time everyone was settled in the conference room, and JJ had started the projector, Hotch forced himself back into business mode. He had had a really lazy weekend, but now that he was here, he had to separate those two worlds all over again. It was a ritual that he seemed to go through each and every day, and yet somehow, it never got any easier no matter how many times he had forced himself to do it.

"In the past three weeks, ten women have mysteriously disappeared from hospitals all over Virginia. Last night, the body of the third woman, Sara Dawes was found in a creek bed. She was stabbed thirty-seven times, her hair had been hacked at, and there were obvious signs of a needle in her arm. There was also signs that she had been raped within the past week." Clicking the remote, JJ brought up the body, ignoring the obvious horrendous acts that had been committed.

"Was she a junkie?" Morgan's question made sense, but as he stared at the body of the dead woman, Hotch shook his head.

"No, she was a mother. A young one at that, and she was married. The tan line on her finger shows that the ring had been taken off. Whether it was stolen or whether she was divorced still remains to be seen, but if she was a junkie, there would be more signs of needle marks, and there's only one." Leaning over the desk, Hotch pulled the rest of the pieces of paper towards him. "Good news is that we don't need the jet, so you'll all be able to home to your own beds tonight. We'd better get going though. Rossi, you and JJ go to the creek where the victim was dumped, Prentiss go with them, and the rest of us will go to the hospital and see what we can find out from the doctors that treated her." Gathering everything together, Hotch stood up, and headed towards the door. Another case; another day.

It still wasn't enough, to sit there are stare at the blank walls of the hospital four years after being there last. It would have been simply cruel if someone had placed her in the exact same room that she had been in last time, but even she didn't believe in things like that. Depression can do a lot of things to a woman, but Elle Greenaway had simply never thought that she would be back here after a break in. She had been in the FBI for heavens sake; how could _she _have been robbed and not really defended herself? It was a question that she seemed to ask herself every hour for the past two days. The doctor had said that she could go home in another day or two, but she didn't want that. "Elle?"

It was uncertain voice that interrupted her thoughts, and as she lifted her head slightly, brushing a few strands of brown hair out of her eyes, Elle gasped. Standing there, uncertainly in the doorway of her room was Aaron Hotchner. Could this even be real? Swallowing, she forced a weak smile, and shrugged.

"Hi, Hotch."

This was definitely someone's idea of a sick joke. In all the years that she had been away from the BAU, and Hotch, and he still had the ability to make her feel as though she was a somewhat naughty child waiting to be punished by her teacher who never smiled, or looked as though he was even having a good time. There was so much that seemed to have changed with him, but she wasn't quite sure what to do or say; it had been a long time since she had really seen him.

"What happened?" Hotch was still standing in the doorway, and as she bit down on the inside of her cheek, Elle unconsciously began to do something that she was afraid that she had forgotten to do: profile.

He was uncertain; staring at her as though he could hardly believe that it was really her (perhaps he was afraid that if he moved she wouldn't be there anymore; or that she was a figment of his over-active imagination). His hand was clutching the door, which suggested that he wanted to move forward but he wasn't sure that it was something that she would be receptive to. His eyes were harder than they had been all those years ago, which led Elle to believe that there was something going on in his head that he really didn't want to deal with. He had spoken her name as though it were a question, something that rarely if ever happened, which made her realise once and for all that he honestly didn't know if what he was seeing was real, or whether or not it was happening inside of his head.

"Break and enter. Some punk kid tried to knick my DVD player and attacked me in my sleep. They're just minor injuries, nothing worth fussing over really, I've had worse…" She let her words hang in the air, a little unsure about continuing on the topic of her shooting. The scar was still there, and whenever she looked down at it, it reminded her of so many different things, things that she wasn't even sure she wanted to think about anymore, but she still dreamed about it.

"Did they catch him?" Shifting awkwardly, Hotch moved his hand away from the door, which made Elle suppress a smile; it was just the move that she had anticipated that he would make. This was really no fun, he didn't seem to have anything to say that would shock the living daylights out of her.

"Uh, no, not really. It doesn't matter though. What are you doing here?"

It was a question that she had been longing to ask from the moment that she had first seen him standing there in the doorway, yet she wasn't really sure that she wanted to know what it was that he was doing there; surely another agent hadn't been shot and left for dead had they? That would have been a real disaster.

"Just a new case." He shifted uncomfortably, and as he did so, Elle bit down on her bottom lip, and turned away from him.

"I guess you should get back to the team, then…" She trailed off, and as she did so, another lock of hair fell back into her face as she glanced up at him again.

"Yeah, I guess so. It was nice seeing you again…I hope you get better soon, Elle."

He was gone before she had a chance to reply to him, but she knew, even before she had asked the question that he would get the last word, and what was more, it left her feeling more alone and confused than ever. Seeing Hotch again was awkward, Elle was only pleased that it wasn't Gideon, his Christmas cards were enough for her to deal with, and she never sent him one in return; not that she could have if she wanted to; he never left the return address on the envelope.

As he walked away from her room, Hotch shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. That had been the most awkward conversation that he had ever had with Elle, even before she left the BAU, and for some reason in troubled him. It had been a shock to run into her in the hospital in the first place, he'd never _really _given a thought to the idea that someone else would be able to hurt her so badly that she'd end up in the hospital once more. Running a hand though his hair, Hotch sighed, and sat down on the nearest seat that he could find, his thoughts suddenly on Elle Greenaway; something that he hadn't allowed himself to do since she left the BAU. He'd promised himself that once she was gone, the guilt would stop; that she'd really done the right thing by leaving, but still, he couldn't help himself. What a day this one was turning out to be, that's for sure.

"Hey Hotch, Prentiss thinks that they found something on the scene, we'd better get over there and see what it is." Morgan's voice startled Hotch out of his thoughts and back to reality, and as he glanced up at him, Hotch remembered that they had a case on hand; he couldn't allow himself the luxury of a nostalgic trip down some unpleasant memories, he needed to concentrate solely on what was going on around him.

"Lead the way." Standing up, Hotch steeled himself carefully, and followed Morgan as they walked in the opposite direction to the room that he had stumbled across Elle in; thankfully. That was one thing that he didn't quite want to share with the team just yet.


	2. The First Visit

2. The First Visit.

Hotch continued with the investigation of the hospital with his mind only half on the task at hand. There was something unsettling about seeing Elle again that had him unable to making his thoughts leave her for the first time in a long time. So much had happened at the BAU since she had handed in her gun and credentials; there really hadn't been much time to worry about what was going on in her life.

"Hotch?" Looking up at the sound of Reid's voice, Hotch lifted his head from the manila folder that he was only half reading, and waiting for him to speak.

"I think we need to go back to the hospital tomorrow. The victim's sister was there when she was taken from the room, but now she says that she doesn't remember anything. She wasn't the one that underwent trauma, so there doesn't appear to be a reason for the acute memory loss."

"So you think that she's hiding something?"

"That's exactly what I think. It makes sense, doesn't it? No one else has survived any of the fires, but the way that she doesn't remember anything kind of reminds me of a story that I read when I was seven about a little girl that got caught in a fire. She could remember everything that happened to her, including the fact that her father had raped her and then started the fire himself."

"Alright. You and Morgan can go back tomorrow and try a cognitive interview."

It was settled, but still, Hotch continued to glance at the report in front of him without really reading it. Morgan was driving, mainly because Hotch had too many things going through his mind that he didn't need to think about that on top of his thoughts about Elle. It was crazy really, he hadn't given her much thought before, when she was working for him. She was a valuable member of the team, and while he had regretted her decision to quit, there wasn't anything that he could have done. He hadn't wanted to arrest her if she had admitted to killing Lee, but it was the law, and he would have had no choice; he was morally obligated no matter what his personal feelings were on the matter.

Shifting in his seat, Hotch closed the folder and checked his watch as the car drew to a stop and they climbed out. Heading straight to his office, he barely noticed whether the others were following him up there or not, but he knew they were; he could hear their heavy footfalls as Morgan said something to Reid.

"Hey Hotch, you want to come out for drinks tonight?" Morgan's voice interrupted his thoughts all over again.

"I have more paperwork to do, and I really wanted to call Jessica and see how Jack is." It was always an unsettling feeling when he went home, and Jack wasn't there. Although there were so many things that worried him over the years, nothing frightened Hotch like the possibility that he could lose his son. Nothing would prepare him for it, he only hoped that nothing would happen to him, that he could save Jack.

"Suit yourself." Morgan replied with a shrug as he made his way out of the bullpen, followed by most of the others, all talking about one thing or another. It would have made Hotch smile if he wasn't so keyed up and preoccupied with so many other things. Upon entering his room, Hotch lowered himself into his chair, and sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair as he stared at the picture of Jack upon the desk.

The hospital didn't have an abundance of magazines that Elle found fascinating, nor did they have enough interesting books to make her want to buy one and read it, but she needed something to do. She couldn't sit in that room, day after day and stare at the same blank walls, watching and waiting for the moment when the doctors cleared her to go home. With a sigh, she tossed the nearest magazine aside, and lifted up a few strands of her hair. It had taken a few years, but finally it was growing back. It had been stupid to cut it, she knew that more than anything, but whenever she looked at it, there were far too many things that had made her cut it herself. Biting down on her bottom lip, Elle dropped the strands that she was holding as the distinct sounds of footsteps approached her room.

She knew that it was him before she saw his face. Four years was a long time to not see someone, but he was easily recognizable by the shoes that he was wearing as well as the suit. Nothing about Hotch seemed to have changed on the surface, but after their awkward encounter, Elle was more than certain that something was happening. Though it wasn't any of her business anymore, she couldn't help but wonder.

"I thought that you might want a little bit of company…" The uncertainty in his voice almost made Elle smile as she lifted her head, and looked up at his face for the first time in a few hours.

"I wouldn't mind some, there is only so much enjoyment you can get out of reading a magazine four times in one day, pull up a chair."

"Should I have brought you something else to read? I didn't realise that they never restocked their magazines." Pulling the chair towards her door, Hotch sat down gingerly, his fingers idly playing with his tie.

"No, I think bringing me your nervous self was enough for one day." There it was, again. A spark of the old Elle, the dry humour that she knew wouldn't have made anyone laugh, but she still felt the need to say something, the idea of sitting in the silent room with a nervous Hotch reminded her of her interview upon joining the BAU.

"Were you profiling me?" Hotch's voice sounded stricken, and although Elle was struck by the sudden need to stroke his hair with her fingers, she shrugged, and glanced at her hands for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I was afraid that I'd forgotten to do it, you know." She admitted, her voice low.

"Elle…it's a part of who you are; I don't think you could ever forget about that. Look at Gideon, he was a teacher and then he came back and he was as sharp as ever."

"Don't mention Gideon."

Elle's voice was so hard that for a few moments Hotch was completely taken aback by the way that she had spoken. Her eyes held nothing but anger as she stared at Hotch without really seeing him, but there wasn't anything that she could do. Talking about Gideon brought the shooting back to mind, and it was bad enough that she had found herself doing something that she hadn't really thought much about in the last seven months.

Every single day before that, she had missed her job; missed being in the BAU, but she couldn't go back, and more than anyone, Elle hoped that Hotch would understand that. Of course, that was before he had brought Gideon into the conversation.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Elle, really." Hotch's voice was soft, almost gentle in a way, as though he was talking to his son, and for a moment, Elle felt something; the strangest sensation in her stomach, the twisting and fluttering, before she dismissed it; going back down _that _road was already too much for her to handle.

"I know, I didn't mean to snap, but I just don't want to talk about it, that's all. It brings back bad memories." Lifting a hand, she began to twist it into her hair, tugging at strands, as though she wanted to make them come out, but even she wasn't sure how much strength that she had left anymore.

"So what _are _you doing nowadays? The last I heard you were working as a teacher's assistant." He knew as soon as the words had left his mouth that it was the wrong thing to say, the look in her eyes said it all, but to give her credit, Hotch quickly realized that she was actually going to give him an answer.

"Right now I am…between jobs I guess you could say." Her words were brief, her fingers brushing invisible strands of hair out of her eyes as she stared down at her lap. It was a pathetic excuse for not having a job right now, but there was nothing that she could have done to change that. It was somewhat embarrassing she had to admit, but still, Elle couldn't change that right now. "…How did you know that I was working as a teacher's assistant for a while?"

He faltered, and looked over at the nearest wall, unable to look directly at her. He couldn't really admit to her that he had been keeping an eye on her from the moment that she left the BAU, but he didn't think that he could really lie to her.

"I guess I have been keeping tabs on you in the past few years, just to know that you were safe, that's all." His voice was so quiet, Elle barely heard it, but as she bit down on her bottom lip, she soon realised that it was the sort of statement that didn't need to be responded to; even if she did respond, there wasn't a hope in hell of her having an actual idea of what she was going to do about finding an answer. Clearing her throat, Elle tried to forget the question, and herself as she offered him a small smile, as though she wasn't just realising that he knew that she was off the rails, that she couldn't possibly come back from this for quite some time still.

"So, how is the team? I still miss you guys."

The subject change worked, and as he launched into a spiel about each of them in turn, and Elle allowed herself to think about everything else, especially the things that he_ wasn't _talking about. Including Gideon; thankfully, he seemed to have remember her earlier sentiment of not mentioning him. Hotch talked for so long that Elle suddenly felt as though she was back there, back in the bullpen, listening to his every word as he talked about the unsub they were up against. It didn't surprise her to hear that JJ had a baby, in fact she was more than happy for her, but she tried not to let that show, lest it be noted that she wanted back on the team—which was the last thing that she wanted right now. Hotch talked for so long, that she lost track of the time, interrupting him every now and then to ask a question just so that he would continue to talk, she really didn't think that she would be able to fill the silence if he wasn't the one doing the talking. It was so dark outside, and by rights, the visiting hours had long since ended, but Elle couldn't bring herself to get rid of him; even if the hospital staff wanted him to leave. He was the first real semblance of the old life that she one had, the one that she had always promised herself that she would put first no matter what happened to her. Times had changed, everything had changed and not just in ways that people seemed able to understand. The one thing that she really knew at that moment was that it was really nice to hear his voice; really nice.


	3. Thoughts

3. Thoughts.

A week had passed since Hotch had first run into Elle in the hospital, and though he knew that he ought to tell the rest of the team that she was still around, he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was just something about the entire situation that made him stop, and think that maybe, just maybe she wanted a little bit of privacy in her life. Though she had been released from the hospital two days earlier, Hotch had promised that he would have dinner with her one night at her new apartment, but he hadn't called to set it up, hadn't really thought about it at all, if he was really honest with himself. There was far too much work that needed to be done on their new case, and he needed his concentration there; at least the part that wasn't constantly focused on Jack, wanting to be sure that he was alright, and that Jessica was treating him as well as she always had. It wasn't that he doubted that she would look after him; Hotch was just terrified that something would happen to him; something like what happened to Haley.

He was still having nightmares; still seeing her body on the ground, laying there with only one shoe on. If she hadn't been a bloodied mess, she could almost look like she was sleeping, and it was that fact which haunted him most of all. Not even the way that she stood up, and walked towards him, her bloodied corpse screaming at him, telling him that it was all his fault—he woke up in a sweat every time it happened, unable to get back to sleep. He couldn't imagine what sleep must have felt like to others before, it was something that he doubted he'd ever get to experience again, and that was just fine with him. Love only comes once; right?

Glancing down at the papers littering his desk, Hotch sighed, his fingers briskly organizing them into neat piles of things that needed to be sorted, and those that didn't need to be sorted. He was trying to distract himself, and he had to admit that so far it was working, his mind wasn't on the nightmares, the ones from the night before escalating to a point that it was going to be next to impossible to actually sleep at night now. It was one of the many reasons that he took as much of his work home with him that he could stomach, it was easier than sitting in the office, knowing that his team needed him to be at his best, but it was hard. He couldn't be everywhere. He couldn't be at home with his son, and at work with his team, it was too much and sooner or later, Hotch knew that he was going to have to make a real choice between the two.

Her apartment was so quiet that sometimes it didn't even feel like there was anyone that actually lived there. It was the peace that Elle had once sought to stay away from, but after events from the past few years, she felt that the quiet was the one thing she really needed in her life, of that there was no question. Tossing her keys down in the bowl on the kitchen bench, she sighed, and poured herself a cup of coffee. The rich aroma filled her senses with joy at the mere smell; a small smile crossed her lips as she made her way back into the living room. The house was locked up, completely secure as it had been ever since she had come back from the hospital. Too afraid to let her guard down any longer, Elle had taken to actually using her security system, especially after she had bought herself a new DVD player, but she didn't feel like watching anything. The longer she sat on her old purple lounge, the longer she realised that she missed everything about her old life.

She missed catching the bad guys, and making sure that they were actually put away for good. She missed the way that the team was always there for everyone when they needed it, perhaps she should have thought more about that before leaving in the first place. It wasn't as if she hadn't wanted their help, although that had certainly been part of it, for sure, Elle just wasn't sure how to ask for help in the first place. Biting down on her bottom lip she stared into the coffee mug held between her hands, and sighed deeply. She couldn't go back, no matter how much she wanted to at that point in time, she just couldn't let that happen. Too much had happened there, and there was a niggling part of her that was almost afraid of what would happened if they had finally found the proof that she'd killed Lee in cold blood.

Shivering with the fear, Elle clutched her coffee mug even tighter, both hands wrapped around the ceramic after taking a bit of care to ensure that she wasn't going to break it. Memories of that day; of that moment came back to her, and no matter how hard she fought to control things, they just didn't seem to go away. Closing her eyes, Elle tried to breathe, but it almost seemed as though she had stopped breathing altogether. Biting down on her bottom lip, Elle shook involuntarily until the sound of the doorbell ringing made her stop. Opening her eyes, the brunette stood up, and slowly made her way to the door. Peeking through hole, she quickly noticed Hotch standing there, as though he was coming immediately from work. Her mind began to drive her crazy, but as she shut her eyes even tighter than before, as she fought the urge to open the door.

The doorbell rang once more before Hotch got the message, and walked away from the door, but before he did, he slipped a piece of paper beneath her door. Glancing down, Elle watched as it slid past her left foot, and her curiosity grew. She hadn't really had much of a reason to not answer the door to Hotch, he hadn't done anything to her, but for some reason, she just wanted to be alone, and left to her own thoughts, as though she was afraid that when he had found her in that hospital, it had brought up so many things that she had forgotten about. Things that she wasn't even sure she wanted to remember, it was all so long ago. Leaning down to pick up the piece of paper on the floor, fear seemed to grip her and she didn't know why that was. There was simply no way of knowing what was written on the paper, but a part of her feared it because she didn't know, and it was so much easier when she didn't know.

"_The last time you sent me home, Hotch, you got me shot!"_ Her own furious words seemed to haunt her, and with a gasp, Elle's grip on the paper faltered, and it fluttered to the ground as she wrenched the door open. "HOTCH!"

He was already gone, she could just see the back of his car as it turned at the corner of her street, but still, Elle stood in the doorway, staring at the corner of the street as though she could will him to come back to her, but for what? He was only a friend…wasn't he? Turning around, Elle picked up the piece of paper that had fallen from her fingers, and unfolded it carefully as she tried to stop her hands from shaking as she read it.

_Elle,_

_I know that you're still in there, probably ignoring me, or asleep, but I just wanted you to know that I miss you already. I don't even know why, but I just do. You know my number, just call me and we can work something out, or else I'll call you. Or, just turn up._

_Aaron Hotchner._

He wasn't even sure why he had left her that letter, it was one of the strangest things that he had done in the longest time, but Hotch couldn't help himself. He hadn't really thought all that much about her when she was part of the team, but now that she was gone, everything was different; literally everything. Haley was gone, but he still ached for her in ways that a normal person would have tried to get rid of. All he wanted was for her to be able to tell him what to do, to be there still, but that wasn't possible. Foyet had taken her away from him, and Jack. Hotch didn't know what he would have done if Jack had been killed too.

As the thoughts raced around in his head, he began to drive, with no particular destination in mind, but he found himself at the cemetery. It was empty, and the flowers that littered the graves all around him told him that people had been around, visiting those whom they had loved and lost, and it made him sad to think that no one stayed around long enough anymore. Parking the car, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and sat there, staring out the windscreen at nothing in particular for a little while longer, before he finally got the courage to get out, and walk. His feet trekked the path to Haley's grave, and with every step towards it, he started to feel slightly more at peace with his decision. Coming here was the right thing to do, even if he still didn't understand why he had come in the first place, it still felt right.

The bench directly across from her grave was empty, and as he sank onto it, he exhaled deeply, and began to play with the tie around his neck absentmindedly.

"I wish you could tell me what to do now, you were always the one who knew me inside out without needing to profile me…" His words were a gentle whisper, but they still echoed around the cemetery. "I keep doing these things, and I don't know why I do them, but I do. I want to see her, but I don't understand it whatsoever." There was so much pain and confusion in his voice that the words didn't seem to matter, just as long as he continued to speak, and he didn't allow himself to give in to the thoughts that were starting to drive him crazy in ways that he had never thought possible.

"I'm so sorry Haley, I broke my promise to you such a long time ago, but it feels so real. I will tell Jack all about you, in every single way that I can, but it's so hard without you…"

The cemetery was so empty that Hotch was certain that he could hear the whispers of people from the graves in his ear, telling him that he was a fool, but he tried so hard to ignore them, and act like they were only the gremlins in his head that he had been fighting from such a young age. If he told himself that they were the gremlins, that thought would eventually become the truth, and then they would go away. As darkness fell, Hotch glanced up at Haley's grave, and got to his feet slowly, his own words echoing in his mind. It was better than the thoughts and the words of others, but it still didn't help him understand anything, and that was really the only thing that he needed to know and to understand.

The darkness fell over her apartment like a thick blanket of fog covering everything that was in it's reach. Staring at the blank television screen, Elle was lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of the past, of the present and the future, all twisting themselves into glorious patterns of colours and sounds that made her head ache with the throbbing that she had become so accustomed to after the shooting. If she wasn't careful, she'd eventually feel Garner's fingers in her wounds again. Almost as soon as the thought came to mind, her fingers brushed the scar that hadn't faded over the years, and winced slightly, biting down on the inside of her cheek. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone, and as she reached across the pick up the receiver, she groaned, and tried to imagine who could possibly be ringing her at that hour; it could only be one here.

"Greenaway."

**NOTE: A word of thanks to every single one of you for the reviews, and also for actually reading this fan-fic. I don't usually write them, in fact this is the second one that I have ever attempted, and I honestly didn't think that I would be getting anywhere near the sort of response that I have been getting. I won't stop writing it; I can assure you now, and if I don't post for some time, don't despair because I'm committed to this fan-fic and I will get around to it. I like to post a few chapters at a time, and I'm still trying to get used to this site, but I have so much in the works for future chapters.**


End file.
